


A Thousand Light Years

by girlwonder8



Series: The Dick Grayson Playlist [2]
Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, F/M, Gen, RobStar Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24183649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlwonder8/pseuds/girlwonder8
Summary: It's a RobStar fic with a theme song:) I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r
Series: The Dick Grayson Playlist [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662349
Kudos: 2





	A Thousand Light Years

**ROBIN**

**_Heart beats fast_ **

The battle was heated and the team was debating whether or not we’ll intervene.

Everything happened so swiftly, we can only see dashes of green fireballs and shots of yellow streaks coming from the extra-terrestrial weapons.

“So, should we intervene?” asked KF

“But we don’t know which side of the court are we” answered Garfield

“Rob?”

I was analysing the situation since the figure in pink was being attacked by armed aliens with weapons which I have never seen. We watched the situation a little until I saw her. I saw her and my heart started pounding. I couldn’t understand what I was feeling, whether it was the uniqueness of the battle before me or the alien girl, who appears to be fighting for her life in those shackles. 

**_  
Colors and promises_ **

She was flying, soaring…no descending like an angel without wings. Eyes green, tan skin, hands shooting green flames, radiating…powerful…breath-taking

That was the moment when I decided to command the team to intervene. We managed to create a wormhole for the aliens who were sucked up to the sky. The alien girl was to be taken to before Speedy could shoot the portal so I used my grapple gun and held her. 

**_How to be brave_ **

The force of the wind was too strong and I don’t know if I could hold on any longer but the alien girl held on my cape tightly and right then I knew that she doesn’t want to go back to wherever she came from.

**_  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall_ **

Roy finally managed to shut the portal down. When the pull was over, we fell. I know the girl in my arms is much stronger than I am but I still used my body to shield her from the fall. We crashed to the ground and I can feel the excruciating pain in my back. I didn’t move at first but I saw her hands chained and tried to get some of my gadgets from my utility belt to set her free. She then grabbed me by the collar and pressed her lips to mine. It was quick, almost like a smack but it was hard. Her lips tasted sweet like fresh strawberry tarts which Alfred would usually make in thanksgiving.

She stood…

**_But watching you stand alone_ **

And I watched her there, frozen…

“I am sorry…but my kind uses lip contact to learn language” she explained

“Useful” I responded

And that’s where our story began…

**_  
All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow_ **

But still I had doubts. This feeling…bubbling in my chest. The warmth, the glee, the color…what are they?

There’s always been a vacuum inside me—a void which can never be filled by anything in this earth. One that’s been left by I don’t know who. It can be by my family…the scar that those nightmares have etched on my young heart. It can be Bruce…whom I left just to find my own man. It could be Gotham. It could be the team or it could simply just be me…since I am still not sure who I want to be anymore, who I am anymore.

Then she made her way to my life like the answer I didn’t ask for, like a prayer that never escaped my lips. We became a team, no, we became partners. And from that moment on, I knew I’ve fallen…the most fearsome kind of falling I have. I’ve fallen many times before over different traps or skyscrapers from ol Gotham. I’ve fallen may times from vessels and vehicles and all. And lastly, I’ve fallen in love…with a team mate, a matter which I would never want to happen again. I can remember vividly how that left me shattered to pieces…finer than any torture or hit a villain can throw.

But I’m not afraid this time.

‘cause there she is…everything I’ve dreamed about, I could literally touch them. There she stood just inches away from me.

**_One step closer_ **

“in your language, I believe it’s star fire” the tamaranian said

“Starfire…that suits you well”

“How about you? May I know your names?”

“I’m Beastboy”

“Kidflash”

“Speedy”

“Raven”

“Cyborg”

“Robin”

“Robin” she repeated my hero name…”thank you for saving me”

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

“I got you”

“I won’t let go” I told her when I saw her falling from the sky as the squid-like robots tried to abduct her and she lost consciousness when she was heat by the weapon

“I got you” she said as she maneuvered from the direction leading to where the syndicate vehicles were going just to catch me when I lost my balance from the top of the truck

“Thanks” I muttered and winked at her.

**_Time stands still_ **

“Master Richard” Alfred called me after clearing his throat. “You appear to be not paying attention to what Master Bruce is saying”

“Oh, yeah,yeah…As I said, they never really have tried going that way either. The Titans have encountered them twice, months apart, but their strategy was the same”

“Looks like our Robin turned into a lovebird again” Bruce teased

“What?” I somehow shouted

“It’s the Tamaranian, is it?” he continued

I didn’t move a muscle

“Oh, kitten! You always have taste for you know, super women” Selina added

“That’s not funny and we’re not a thing”

“Yeah, keep telling that to yourself”

**_  
Beauty in all she is_ **

Radiant,

Soft,

Beauty…no, she’s every star in the galaxy

**_  
I will be brave_ **

“Where are you going?” asked Raven

“Oh, I’m paying Tamaran a visit” Starfire answered

“With all your stuff?” the half-robot questioned

Starfire didn’t reply anymore. I can read her, there’s something wrong. She is suddenly leaving and this was a bit unexpected. She was just explaining days ago how she loved Earth and never would want to return to her home planet again. Her head was low. Her eyes lost their shine and this was the moment I grabbed her lightly by the shoulder then she finally stopped floating to and fro and packing her stuff

“Kori” I said, my voice overflowing with concern as much as I tried not to show it

She sighed then pulled me into a tight hug

“Kori? Wh-what’s wrong?”

**_  
I will not let anything, take away_ **

“I’m getting betrothed”

“What” the Titans shouted in unison

“When?”

“As soon as I arrive home”

**_  
What's standing in front of me_ **

I then grabbed her both my hands in both her shoulders. She was now completely facing me and her eyes fully revealing the confusion that’s bursting inside her

“Kori” I said softly

“No, Dick” she let go of my grasp “It’s the way of my people” then she turned, flew away, never looking back.

**_Every breath, every hour has come to this_ **

My world once more collapsed.

**_  
One step closer_ **

No, it’s not one step

It’s not a few inches.

We’re now thousands of light-years away

**STARFIRE**

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

“Do you Princess Kori take Karras as your husband?”

**_  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

The thoughts of Dick, his smile, his scent, his every move all flashed in Kori’s eyes.

**_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

The thoughts of how Dick would say he loves her so much in the most romantic way possible crossed her mind again. His sweetness, his perseverance, every effort he made despite being limited by his humanity, Dick loved big time. He defied the laws of the universe itself just to prove how much he cares for her.

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

He was always there. He always finds her. He always saves her.

But he’s not here now

“Princess?”

“Answer the question, beloved sister” Blackfire told her

And with that, she gave a hesitant yes.

**_  
Time has brought your heart to me,_ **

She tried. She tried real hard just to be happily married with her husband but she could completely say that even when every star in the galaxy dies, her heart belongs to only one man.

“Richard Grayson”

_I’ll go back, Dick. I’ll go back to you._

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

She raced to her ship and flew back to Earth

**_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

There he is…Dick Grayson, or Nightwing as he goes by now, still with his classic hair and bright blue eyes. His built more muscular now and his voice, a lot deeper now. He still has that charm which can make anyone fall in love with him. His personality, atop all his other good traits, made anyone feel comfortable around him.

He saw me and again, he didn’t move.

He smiled at me and my heart once again felt alive.

**_One step closer_ **

I wrapped my hands around his neck and leaned forward so I can kiss him. Oh, how I miss him so much. It felt like dying a horrible death everyday being with a man who you don’t love and can never love.

But Dick freed himself from my hug.

“Kori? What are you doing?” he asked

**_  
One step closer_ **

I took another step hoping that he was just startled by my unannounced arrival but his response was the same. It’s clear now that he doesn’t want what I was doing and what else am I planning to do

“I love you, Richard. Forgive me. Please, please let us be together again” I pleaded

He bowed his head and with a shaky voice answered “No”

“Why?” I questioned, tears brimming down my eyes

“K-kori. I’m sorry”

“But I love you!”

**ROBIN**

I still believe that she’s right there in front of me and confessing her feelings. I can’t believe she went hear and left her husband just to do this

“But I love you” she said and I know what she meant

_I love you too, Kori but_

**_I have died everyday, waiting for you_ **

_It’s been too long_

**_  
Darling, don't be afraid, I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

_And now there’s reason to be afraid_

**_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

_I love you…before_

**_And all along I believed, I would find you_ **

****

“But you’re married already” I explained “I…I can’t be with a married woman”

“No, we can do this, Dick. We can make this work” her words sent daggers to my heart. It just got fixed, just got mended but now I can feel it crumbling in my chest again.

“I…I can’t” ** _  
Time has brought your heart to me,_**

****

“This is already our situation, we cannot change it anymore. I’m sorry” I trailed off to my room leaving a sobbing Kori. I never really want to do this to her but

**_I have loved you for a thousand years_ **

****

_I have loved her. This has always been true_

**_  
I'll love you for a thousand more_ **

_I have loved her…until I can’t love her anymore._

**Author's Note:**

> Well, the idea just came to me while I'm working with my other fics mainly because I noticed that the titles are related to songs. Soooo, I guess why not add this also. I mean I love RobStar during the Teen TItans (the original one) series in CN as a child and I ship them so much. But I intentionally made it short for the next parts of this series...you'll see what I mean when I post them hahaha for now, what do you think of my work? I deeply appreciate if you leave some hearts and comments. Thank you so much <3


End file.
